A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computerized workstations for printing labels, forms, and the like, and more particularly to a novel workstation suited for use and service of dual printers supported thereby.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, computerized postal workstations for printing labels, forms, cards, and the like have generally comprised a large table having sufficient surface area to support a computer monitor, keyboard, mouse, and at least one attached printer while leaving space for collecting, sorting, and/or processing the printed output. It is commonplace in workstations of this type to find thermal printers dedicated to high volume use, and consequently it is necessary to restock such printers with labels, cards, etc., and to change printing ribbons or cartridges on a regular basis. In workstations comprising a large table-top, access to a primary and/or a secondary printer is often restricted, particularly if the printer is located at a rear portion of the table and the rear portion of the table abuts against a wall, and disruption of workstation operation becomes necessary to perform printer maintenance tasks.